


And When We Rose

by Yankingthechain



Series: Castiel's Human Life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean likes to feed Cas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, not sexually he just likes taking care of him, snarky!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yankingthechain/pseuds/Yankingthechain
Summary: The morning after Castiel appears, Dean has two priorities. Get him fed, and get him off. Not necessarily in that order.





	And When We Rose

Castiel wakes up gradually and he’s surrounded by warmth, it is a welcome change from his usual shifts in unconsciousness to awareness, which had been jarring and uncomfortable and most often than not had involved members of the public that had not been pleased with his presence on the sidewalk. 

But there is no hard ground seeping through his clothes, and no shopkeeper yelling at him for sleeping in their doorway, only a warmth that lulls him into waking, a heavy weight wrapped around his waist keeping him grounded as he floats back into his body. He has everything he needs here, comfort, safety and- “Hey Cas, you awake?”-and Dean. Castiel hadn’t been prepared for the ache in his chest to grow deeper in the days between their separation, before, when the urge to see Dean came upon him then he would simply go see him. And when he’d had that taken away from him, it was as if all the weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders, and he’d had that pressure before and yet it hadn’t felt as overwhelming as it had this past month.

Days without Dean turned to weeks as Castiel walked as far as his aching feet could carry him, scavenging for food when the need arose and missing Dean. He found his memory slipping, and it had panicked him. He remade Dean from the inside out, and yet he couldn’t remember his phone number when he needed it the most.

It had affected him, left him feeling useless and empty as he walked and walked and walked. Endless dusty roads and his stolen jacket tied around his waist as sweat trickled down his back and his hair stuck limply to his forehead. He’d barely registered where he was until Sam had yelled for Dean and then Dean was there in all of his glory, staring at him, shocked and beautiful and all the tension and drive just bled out of Castiel and he was completely overwhelmed with the feeling of “I’ve done it, I’m safe.”

And Dean was there and instantly the world was bright again.

“Dean.” Castiel hums, turning in the other man’s arms and burrowing closer to him without even opening his eyes. He hears Dean’s quiet laugh rumble against his own chest and it makes him smile. For the first time in weeks, Castiel’s sleep has been peaceful, a darkness had enveloped him and no pictures of his falling brethren had tormented them. He’d encountered few on his journey to the bunker, and they’d told him that the majority had fallen as Anna did. Even the pain that had been inflicted by his siblings had been eclipsed by the sheer utter joy that thousands of couples, struggling for years to have children would suddenly be blessed with infants of angelic creation. 

The few that had chosen to fall as they were, had possessed vessels and aimed to find Castiel and ruin him like he ruined them, mark his body with their fists and their knives to take everything from him. They were angry and he didn’t blame them, because he took everything from them. He took everything and then he took their wings, and he could never forgive himself for that. But he thanked his father, wherever he was, that no more than a few dozen had chosen to fall in anger, rather than in hope of redemption.

But now he was here, with Dean.

“Dude, get up, it’s like twelve pm and as much as I love this, my back can’t hack this any more. I’m not a damn teenager any more.” Dean whines and Castiel manages to peel his eyes up at Dean balefully, more than content to lay in bed all day and memorise the angles of Dean’s face.

“Aw man, don’t give me that look, Sammy is going to think we’re going at it at rabbits at this stage, we may as well get up and have breakfast. Eggs?”

Castiel considered his options, they could get up and dress, venture further into the bunker where he could reconnect with Sam, he hadn’t quite gotten the chance to speak with the man yesterday before his untimely break down and he did wish to speak with the other Winchester as in this past month he’d also missed Sam’s easy companionship. 

Or on the other hand, he could do what he body was urging him to do and do what Sam was already assuming they were doing.

He hummed low in his throat and rolled his hips into the meat of Dean’s thigh and delighted in the other man’s shocked moan. “You want some, baby?” Dean asked, a lewd whisper, Castiel grinned and surged upward to kiss him.

Dean tasted like stale coffee and overall the effect is mildly faintly horrible, he pulled away with a mild grimace and the green-eyed man laughed breathlessly at his expression. “Yeah, morning breath is pretty rank when it isn’t your own. Why don’t we hit the pause button, hit the bathroom then get this party started?” Dean offered, nodding eagerly at the door to his adjoining bathroom. 

Castiel considered pushing through despite the unpleasant taste invading his own mouth but he wanted to complete enjoy the experience with Dean without the annoying misfortunes of daily human life and his bladder is uncomfortably full. He rises to his feet, and unsteadily makes his way to the bathroom, Dean shuffling along beside him. Castiel makes use of the toilet whilst Dean brushes his teeth and then they swap after locating a new toothbrush underneath the sink for Castiel to use.

As Castiel leans to spit out as Dean did, a warm body presses up against him and grinds hard into his backside. “Now this, I could get used to.” Dean grins as Castiel met his eyes in the mirror and raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

“Bed?” The blue-eyed man asked and Dean nodded excitedly, squeezing at Castiel’s hips impatiently. He straightened and turned, suddenly desperate to get his mouth on Dean immediately, this surge of want is new, he’s had intercourse with Dean before, and certainly derived pleasure from it, but the act itself had never overtook him, if he wanted it, he did it, but it was never a need. This desperation was new, but not entirely unwelcome. 

Dean tasted as minty-fresh as the toothpaste tube promised, and Castiel relished in it as he pulled Dean’s bottom lip into his own mouth and sucked it, hard enough to yank a painful sounding moan out of Dean, “Dean,” Castiel said, a deep, rumbling growl, “Let’s go to bed.” 

Dean nods dumbly and together they stumble back into the bedroom where Castiel falls gracelessly unto the bed. He rises to his elbows and watches eagerly as Dean impatiently removes his boxers, revealing his hard length and nearly tripping over himself in order to get back into the bed. He falls on top of Castiel laughing, squirming around to get their hips in line and his mouth closes around a mewl whenever Castiel bleeds into him and they rock together in a practised movement.

The friction through the thin cotton of Castiel’s boxers in ten times more pleasurable than it had been before, and his face contort in ecstasy, “Dean, you feel…glorious.” He chokes out, sliding his open mouth along the damp curve of Dean’s neck. His hands arm like iron clamps fixed firmly to Dean’s hips, helping him grind down on him in long rolling movements. The green-eyed man’s hands are sliding all over his boyfriend’s body, thumbing over his nipples, sliding up over his neck and cupping his jaw.

Dean breathes harshly into Castiel’s open mouth, eyes shut in bliss. “Cas…baby…I gotta-“ He cuts himself off with a loud curse and begins to rock himself down faster, quicker, harder. An exquisite fire lights in the base of Castiel’s stomach and builds with each thrust of Dean’s hips, the pressure of Dean hardness rocking against his own almost too much to bear. 

“I-Dean.” Castiel groans, pressing the entire length of his body against Dean and bit at the sharp cut of the other man’s jaw as the fire overwhelmed him, he flopped against the bed, spent and the exhausted as Dean writhed on top of him. 

“No-no come on, Cas-work with me-“Dean begged and the blue-eyed man managed enough brain power to fit his hand around the length of Dean’s dick, he set a fast pace, slipping his thumb around the weeping head and making Dean whine against his mouth. “I’m so close-so close-“Dean panted heavily and Castiel jerked him even harder, using up the minimal amount of energy he had and Dean came with a soft, familiar ‘uh-uh-uh” into the space between them,

Dean collapsed on top of his boyfriend, paying no heed to the fact that he was lying in the wet spot. “Fuck.” Dean exclaimed, “I don’t think we’ve ever been this good, and you didn’t even get naked.”

Castiel let out a huff of laughter and let his head flop down in the pillows. “I found myself enjoying that particularly more than usual, I find sex as a human seems to be exhilarating, before it was simply good but now? Exceptional.” 

Dean snorted, barely lifting his head from Castiel’s sweaty chest, “I’m glad you had fun. Although you may need to change. Jizzing in your shorts is never fun afterwards.” Castiel squirmed uncomfortably as his underwear began sticking to him. 

“I am finding that out as we speak.” Castiel confessed and Dean laughed, pressing a firm, affectionate kiss to Cas’ nipple, the only part of his boyfriend that he had the energy to reach. 

“Okay babe: now we shower. Then we’ll make some breakfast, Sammy probably isn’t well enough to feed himself.” Dean said and Castiel craned his head up far enough to blink down at him in sleepy confusion. 

“Is Sam unwell?” He asked and Dean’s eyebrows furrowed together, he shrugged his shoulders and tried hard to look innocent.

“The trials messed him up pretty bad, but he’s getting better-with uh, with help, from an angel.” Castiel sits up so quickly that Dean almost falls off the bed. Castiel looks nervous at the mention of one of his brothers, one hand going immediately to his bruised torso.

“Who? Which angel? The angels are mostly human now Dean, their powers are limited at best. To be able to heal such a deep wound like the trials they-“

“-Would need to possess him. Yeah Cas, I know the drill.” Dean finished lamely, avoiding the other man’s eyes and gritting his teeth. Castiel exhaled jitterly and grabbed a hold of the other man’s hand.

“I may need to leave, Dean, if the angel is seeking revenge on me. I do not wish to cause harm to your brother.” 

“No! Cas, no way in hell are you leaving. I’ve spoken Ezekiel and yeah he’s not your biggest fan at the moment but he doesn’t want you to leave. He needs Sam as much as Sam needs him.” Dean growled possessively as Castiel relaxed.

“Ezekiel was a loyal soldier, a good friend of Gabriel’s when he was alive. He may not act on his wish to cause me harm.” The ex-angel sounded relieved and Dean immediately bristled. 

“And the others, they hurt you? They the ones who did these?” Dean asked angrily, his hands softly resting against the other man’s torso. Cas was silent and Dean cursed loudly, “I’ll fucking kill ‘em.” He spat, and Castiel brought his hands up to cup Dean’s face.  
“I ruined them Dean. They are more than justified in their anger. What Metatron did-even if I was not aware of it, I was the key.” Castiel said earnestly. “A few bruises in exchange for their wings is more than a fair trade. If this helps them create a new life for themselves them, then I offer myself willingly.”

If anything, Dean got angrier, “No Cas, you don’t offer yourself ‘willingly’, you don’t owe them jack, alright?” 

“Dean, Metatron needed my grace to expel the angels from Heaven-it was the final ingredient for his spell, with the doors of Heaven shut, no living creature can get in or out. There is no way for them to go home.” 

“Them.” Dean repeatedly softly, the anger slipping slightly. At Castiel’s puzzled look Dean spoke again, “You said them Cas, your home isn’t Heaven?”

Castiel smiled, leaned forward just enough to press his mouth chastely against Dean’s. “My home is with you. Wherever you are.” 

Dean blinks and can’t help the goofy grin that spreads over his face, he was still resentful about anybody laying a hand on his angel, causing him pain-but he managed to let it go in favour of making the other man smile.

It’s past one o’clock when they finally make it to the kitchen, and Sam regards them with amusement over his laptop as Castiel sits down at the kitchen table in his borrowed clothes, a pair of jeans that had to be pulled in at the waist by a belt and a Zepplin shirt that swamped Castiel’s leaner frame. Dean immediately heads to the cupboards and looks through them, “I’m gonna need to head into town today, buy some food. And Cas is gonna need some stuff, clothes and sheets and things.” He notes, taking stock of the contents of the cupboard and heading to the freeze.

He pulls out a cartoon of eggs and a pint of milk, “Eggs babe?” He asks over his shoulder, turning his head far enough to catch Castiel’s nod, “You eaten yet Sammy? Want me to make enough for three?”

“Dude it’s way past noon, I’ve already eaten, and even if I hadn’t what I just witnessed would’ve been enough to spoil my appetite.” Sam laughs at Dean’s slight flush and knocks back the end of his orange juice. 

“Sam, I understand you haven’t been feeling well.” Castiel asks in concern, changing the the subject as he leans forwards,Sam looks briefly startled at the mention of his illness, but also somewhat touched. 

“I-yeah, but I’m getting better. I managed to make lunch today, that’s an improvement.” Sam seems almost proud of himself and Dean snorts into the mixing bowl.

“Yeah, and how tired are you right now?” He scolded, not even turning around to see the other man’s scowl. Castiel raised an eyebrow at the younger Winchester’s churlish behaviour and he sighed.

“I’m exhausted, I’ll probably go back to bed in an hour or so.” He confessed, leaning his elbows on the table, “But that’s definitely a big step. I’m on the mend.”  
“Yeah Sammy, soon you’ll be out doing the cha-cha slide with the best of us.” Dean said sarcastically, pouring the egg mix into a pan and rooting around in the drawer for a ladle.

Castiel frowned, “I do not know what is. But I’m sure what Dean means is that he’s very happy that you’re getting healthier.”

“Well yeah I’ll not be running any marathons any time soon, but give me a month or two and I’ll be back out on hunts.” Sam offers, pushing his long brown hair out of his face and looking eager.

“No. You won’t be.” Castiel says slowly.

“Hey man, c’mon, I don’t mean now but I’ll be better soon-“

“Sam, there will be nothing to hunt.” Castiel says in confusion, Dean turns around, looking at Cas suspiciously.  
The two brother’s both look at the ex-angel as if he was crazy, both with eerily similar expressions on their faces.

“What’re you talkin’ about Cas?” Dean asks, “There’s always something to hunt somewhere.”

“The gates of Heaven are closed.” Castiel began, and then looked at the brothers as if that explained everything. His blue eyes were wide and innocent and Dean had no idea what he was talking about.

“Cas, most of the things we hunt don’t usually come from Heaven.” Sam informed him not unkindly, he and Dean shared a glance that irritated Castiel, made him feel like a child as opposed to the age-old ex-entity that he was.

“The gates of Heaven and Hell are linked, they are always in equilibrium. If one opens, so does the other. And if one closes…” Castiel trailed off, letting the boys reach their own conclusions.

“Then they both close.” Sam finished, eyes wide and gleeful. “Hell is closed? For good?”

“Anything that belongs in hell has been pulled back in, unless the gates are reopened, then yes. It’s closed, for good.” Castiel revealed, he laced his fingers together neatly on the table in front of him, “I thought you knew that.”

Dean laughs, short and sharp, “We’re actually done. Holy crap. We’re actually frigging done.” He leant against the counter, a gleeful expression spreading across his face: Castiel had never seen the hunter look so innocently cheerful and he could feel a lightness build in his own chest.

Sam was silent, and whenever both men looked over to him, they found him wearing a pondering look that didn’t belong to them. “Ezekiel?” Dean guessed, Castiel’s entire demeanour tightened and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“I wish you no harm brother, of all our brethren, I feel like you suffered the most.” Ezekiel promised, speaking oddly in Sam’s voice, Castiel nodded stiffly and glanced at Dean. “But I can’t help but wonder, should we not return to heaven, the way the demons have returned to Hell?”

Castiel considered it for a moment, clearly going over the words in his head, “That’s what I would’ve said had the opposite not happened. I suppose that because we’ve fallen, we do not belong to Heaven the way we once did.” 

Ezekiel frowned, looking confused, “Then what do we do?” he glanced around him, looking at the Winchester’s kitchen as if he was going to find all the answers then glanced back at the blue-eyed man, “What is our purpose as humans?”

Dean scoffed loudly from behind him and when Castiel looked at him he was busying himself with making eggs. “Dude I can’t even answer that, and I’ve been human my whole damned life.” 

Ezekiel tilted his head, blinking imploringly at Dean’s back. “That…is not encouraging.” He conceded, “What should I do?”

“Find a girlfriend-find a boyfriend. Get a job. A mortgage, have two point five kids. Hell man, I don’t know, I didn’t exactly have the apple pie life growing up. Just whatever you do-don’t do it in Sam.” Dean threatened, turning off the burner and pulling out the toaster: asking, “You want toast Cas’?”

“Does toast go well with eggs?” Castiel inquired curiously, Dean tossed an affectionate grin over his shoulder.

“The best.”

“Then yes, please Dean.” 

“I see,” Ezekiel announced, looking all too pleased with himself, “You wish for me to find love, like you two.” He glanced between Dean and Castiel as if expecting praise. Dean flushed, and turned back to his toasting, leaving Castiel to stammer through an answer.

“Most humans do find another to spend their lives with-it’s useful to have someone to rely on. To have, hold. It’s fulfilling. It eases the loss of grace considerably, it’s worth it,” Castiel promised earnestly, he looked at Dean, the slope of his back and his trim waist, firm backside leading in his bow legs, “Dean, is worth it.”

Ezekiel looked almost delighted, “I will have to take another vessel. To make it worth it. To find my ‘Dean’.” 

“Not necessarily.” Castiel countered, “You fell with your grace, but it’s useless to you. But outside of you, it could create a whole new body, one that’s your own.” 

If anything the other ex-angel looked even more excited, “I will have my own body?”

“Yes,” Castiel supposed, “But you would have to vacate Sam, is he well enough to survive on his own yet?” Ezekiel slumped slightly. 

“No,” He confessed, “Not yet, but soon he will be and I will be able to find my ‘Dean’. Until then, I shall concentrate my efforts on healing him.” And with that, he disappeared leaving a still-grinning Sam in his place.

“Wow.” Sam commented, squinting in confusion, “Those eggs were quick.”

Kevin walks in to the kitchen and with all the drama of getting Cas back, the older Winchester had completely forgotten about the young prophet. The young man handles the second presence quite well, merely looking at him and then muttering idly, “I must’ve had more whiskey than I thought last night.”

“Er, no, he’s actually here. Cas is back.” Dean tells him as he hands Castiel back his eggs. Kevin makes for the coffee machine, scratching at his stomach and yawning. 

“Cool.” 

Dean snorts, staring at him incredulously, “Seriously? He’s been missing for a month and all you have to say is ‘cool’?” Kevin shrugged, making his coffee and taking a mouthful, heedless of the heat radiating from it.

“Uh, welcome back? I don’t know Dean, none of you Winchesters ever frickin’ die, figures your husband would be the same.” Kevin grumps, huddling over to the chair beside Dean and flinging himself into it. He was swamped in a too big hoodie that probably once belonged to a dead man, and the circles were too deep around his eyes, and not for the regular teenage reasons, like partying and drinking all night-well maybe the drinking all night. But Kevin was only eighteen, he shouldn’t be throwing his life away already-but now he didn’t have to, and Dean was grateful that the younger man would have the opportunity to get out now, before it completely ruined him.

“You up late again last night, buddy?” Dean asked disapprovingly, ignoring the mention about Castiel being his husband because yeah, now? Maybe someday. And it made his heart thump in his chest and he pushed it to the back of his mind for more consideration. 

“Yeah, mom.” Kevin said sarcastically, “These tablets you’ve been riding my ass about won’t read themselves.” He looked exhausted and world-weary, and Dean felt bad that he didn’t make enough eggs even if he knew by now the prophet would turn green and push them away.

Castiel butted in, looking thoughtful, “It’d be best if you returned the tablets to me and I will dispose of them as necessary.” He smirked to himself in amusement, “Although maybe this time, I won’t use myself as a hiding place.” He glanced up, grinning slightly then slumped whenever no one laughed. Dean forced a giggle, hating the frown on the other man’s face and the angel immediately brightened turning his proud mega-watt grin on his boyfriend.

“They’re sickening,-“ Kevin turned to Sam in despair, “Please tell me that they aren’t always like this. I don’t think I could live like this.”

Sam snorted, “Wait for the really loud reunited-“

“Okay that’s enough, no more on my sex life. Ever. We’re done with that. And Kevin, you won’t have to live like this, not if you don’t want to.” Dean said grinning, Kevin looked at him oddly and raised an eyebrow.

“You kickin’ me out?”

“I’m just saying, you could go to college, or find an apartment that isn’t underground.” Dean offers and Kevin scoffs. The waifish boy was begging to look pissed off, as if Dean was waving fish in the face of a starving man. 

“Dude-what are you on? You know I can’t do that, I’m a prophet-the prophet-“

 

“No. You’re not.” Castiel said and then considered, “Well, you still are a prophet of the lord. But a retired one.” Castiel took a messy bite of his eggs and some spilled into his lap, so he used his spoon to scoop it up. Dean looked across the table at him and felt affection bubble up in his chest, he felt like an idiot. He also felt fucking awesome so he ignored it. 

“I feel ill-physically ill.”

Dean flushed and looked away from Castiel, scowling, “Yeah, yeah Romeo, why aren’t we listening to us when we tell you’re free? Dude, you could literally do anything instead of ragging on my ass for looking at my boyfriend.”

“I’m hearing the words, I’m just not believing them. When are we ever ‘free’?” Kevin asked disbelievingly. 

“Since the gates of Heaven closed. And the angels fell.” Castiel supplied helpfully inbetween bites of toast. Kevin gaped at him, and then at Dean. 

“So…Cas is human?” 

“Yeah, he’s human.” Dean confirmed a little sadly, Kevin turned to the ex-angel sympathetically.

“Wow dude, I’m sorry. That must suck.”

Castiel waved his fork around in a too-human gesture that looked foreign on him, “It has recently gotten a lot better since I found Dean.” And whelp-there goes Dean heart again, thumping in his chest a thousand miles per hour, they’d been together almost three years and still Cas made him feel like a friggin’ school girl.

“Kevin you’re missing the point. If Heaven’s shut-so’s Hell. No Demons, no monsters. So no need for the tablet’s anymore.” Sam explained leaning forward, Dean’s dorky brother looked more like himself than he had in ages, with hope in his eyes. 

"Well, fuck." Kevin breathes and then he starts laughing, a second later, Sam joins in, then even Dean lets out a few chuckles. 

Castiel regards them all with a slight smile on his face, even after all this time, humans are still peculiar. 

He supposes that means he is too.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! Part three may take a little more time but it is coming! :) please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> -YTC


End file.
